Natania (TV Series)
Natania is a survivor of the outbreak and an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. She was the leader of Oceanside up until her death. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Natania's life before the apocalypse except that she may have lived in or around the Washington D.C. area before the outbreak. She also had at least one daughter, and two grandchildren. Personality Natania has shown herself to be a highly intelligent, caring, and stubborn woman who is a determined survivor and a strong leader to those in her group. Natania has shown extreme devotion to the safety and well-being of her people and family and she appears to be willing to do anything in order to keep her group safe from danger, even if it includes resorting to violence. After losing a majority of her group to the Saviors following their failed rebellion, Natania grew into a more hardened and paranoid individual and she refused to allow her group to be enslaved and punished again and therefore escaped Negan's tyranny with her group and built a new community, Oceanside. Natania however remained fearful of the Saviors and she viewed them as being unstoppable and therefore to prevent the Saviors from finding her group again, any stranger that encountered her group was slaughtered on her orders. She completely refuses to join Rick and his people in fighting the Saviors as she refuses to lose to them again and simply allows them to rob her and her people of their weapons, showing that she is willing to make extreme sacrifices in order to avoid conflicts with the Saviors again. Eventually her stubbornness and cruelty towards outside members of her group would eventually lead to her death by Enid's hand. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the outbreak, Natania, her daughter, and her two grandchildren managed to survive the initial outbreak and began to build a community of survivors. However, Natania and her people would unfortunately cross paths with the Saviors and were forced to work under Negan's tyranny. Eventually, she and her people initiated a rebellion against the Saviors though they were overwhelmed and defeated and Natania's daughter and grandson died as a result. As punishment for their rebellion, all the male members of Natania's group, including 10 year old boys were lined up and executed. Unwilling to continue working for the Saviors, Natania and her surviving fellow female survivors fled their community and discovered the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court, where they reestablished their community hidden from the Saviors. Natania and her group fiercely defended their new community and vowed to kill any strangers who stumbled across their camp in order to prevent the Saviors from finding them again. Season 7 "Swear" As Tara scouts the village of Oceanside, Natania can be seen outside with Cyndie and Rachel at one of the tables. Once the alarm is raised and the women go after Tara, Natania makes sure the children are herded away. She then runs to where Tara has been held at gunpoint and tells Cyndie to get away from her. Later, Natania questions Tara with Beatrice and Kathy regarding her origins and what she was doing in Oceanside. After deeming her as not a threat, they invite her to dinner at night and ask her to stay with them at Oceanside. Tara rejects their offer, saying that she needs to get back to her community but asks where all of the men are. Natania then explains that they got into a skirmish with another group in which a lot of people died, including the men and boys over the age of 10 were executed. After realizing that Tara's community encountered the Saviors too, she decides to let Tara go, when in reality she wants Beatrice and Kathy to kill her in order to keep Oceanside a secret from the Saviors. The next morning, she bids Tara farewell as she exits Oceanside with Kathy and Beatrice. "Something They Need" Natania first appears at Oceanside as Rachel shows her the rabbit she catched in the woods. Tara sneaked into Natania’s home before Natania enters. Tara holds her and Cyndie at gunpoint. She explains that her group is taking their guns in order to fight The Saviors. She begs them to talk to Rick Grimes, her leader, and join their resistance. But Natania refuses. Meanwhile Rick and the other Alexandrians set off the explosives near the Oceanside walls. Natania feigns an injury, distracting Tara, and giving Cyndie enough time to grab a hidden gun. Tara turns her gun towards Cyndie, and is tackled by Natania. As Cyndie holds her at gunpoint, Tara reveals that her own gun was never loaded. As the other Oceansiders are taken captive outside by Rick and his group, Natania appears, holding Tara at gunpoint. Cyndie tells her people that Rick’s group wants to fight the Saviors. Beatrice suggests they join the fight but Natania refuses to lose more people to the Saviors. But then Michonne warns Rick that Walkers are approaching. Cyndie knocks Natania out before she can shoot Tara. Enid, who was standing behind Natania, gun aimed and ready to shoot, stares in shock. Rick’s group and the Oceansiders organize a combined defense that allows them to efficiently kill the walkers. Beatrice shakes hands with Rick. Natania angrily concedes, allowing Rick’s group to take their guns; but she remains adamant against fighting. Season 8 "How It's Gotta Be" After finding Aaron in the woods near Oceanside, Natania attacks him and tells Aaron that he never should've come. As Natania prepares to impale Aaron with a spear, she's shot from behind by Enid. Moments later, Aaron and Enid are surrounded by the Oceanside residents. Cyndie turns Natania over and discovers that she's dead and starts crying over Natania’s body. Death Killed By *Herself (Indirectly Caused) *Enid Finding Aaron in the woods near Oceanside, Natania ambushes him. As Enid sneaks around a truck, she hears Natania about to impale Aaron with a spear and shoots Natania to save him, killing her. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Natania has killed: *Possibly numerous Saviors (Caused and Direct) *Herself (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Swear" *"Something They Need" Season 8 * "How It's Gotta Be" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Naomi.The Walking Dead season 7: 2 new characters revealed - undeadwalking.com (June 27, 2016) **She is described as "dignified, with a level-headed toughness, she is a leader and grandmother whose softer edges have been scraped away by the harshness of her experiences. She’s survived when so many around her haven’t and accepts that she must go great lengths if she doesn’t want to lose anyone else..." *Natania is the first member of the Oceanside to die on-screen. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Oceanside Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Season 8 Characters